


Accident

by carbohyandrea



Series: 残夏 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 残夏 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124540
Kudos: 2





	Accident

Natasha和Wanda手牵着手在大街上走着，两人前面是一头卷发的Marina抱着洋娃娃舔着波板糖。现在怎么说Wanda和Marina也得在这个地方住上一段时间，Natasha和Wanda决定一起出门购物为Marina添置新衣，顺便再给家里买点杂货。

服装店内摆满了琳琅满目的衣服，Wanda一走进店里就变成了失去控制的小女孩，她同时拿着好几件衣服在Marina身上比划着,可后者只想和她玩捉迷藏。「Marina，拜托站好好吗？」Wanda一手拿着衣服，一手想把藏在一排外套之后的Marina拉出来，Marina咯咯笑个不停。心疼小女巫的Natasha牵着Marina：「宝贝我们乖乖站好，好吗？」也许是很多天没见的缘故，Marina特别听话地贴着Natasha站好，等Wanda把她挑好的小裙子小外套在自己身上比划。

「她穿这个颜色特别好看。」Wanda说道，而Marina一直盯着橱窗外的街道看。Natasha接过Wanda挑选出来的衣服：「不愧是我的小女巫，穿衣品味可好了哈。」Wanda气鼓鼓地锤了一下Natasha，但还是挽紧了Natasha的手臂。两人嘀嘀咕咕地商量了一会该买哪几件衣服，Wanda抱着好几件衣服兴冲冲地跑去结账了。

Natasha把Marina一把抱起来，在店里四处逛着，Marina乖乖地趴在Natasha的肩头，但眼睛仍然盯着橱窗外。Natasha注意到女儿在分心，于是也往外面看了看。

窗外的广场喷泉边上有个扮相滑稽的小丑正在给小朋友们吹气球，孩子们都围着小丑吵闹着，争抢着小丑刚做好的气球小狗，Marina看着那个小丑半天没说话。

「宝贝，你也想要一个吗？」Natasha问道。Marina把头侧向Natasha，埋进她的头发里：「不要，他好奇怪。」Natasha又看了几眼那个小丑，突然小丑也望向Natasha，黑寡妇感觉出了一丝的不对劲。她往Marina的脑袋上亲了一下：「你可能是个了不起的特工呢。」

Wanda拎着购物袋满意地回来了，Natasha一手牵过Wanda：咱们得现在就走。小女巫一脸茫然地跟着Natasha从商店的侧门走了出去，Natasha把Wanda的手拽得紧紧的，一言不发地走到车边让Marina和Wanda坐到后座。

「下次你把我拽上车的时候，能解释一下原因吗？」等黑寡妇在驾驶座坐好并发动汽车之后，绯红女巫有点不满地埋怨道。

「我亲爱的Wanda，如果下次有时间的话，我很愿意给你解释为什么我们得上车，我甚至愿意把你抱起来小心翼翼地送进车里，」Natasha一边转动方向盘一边说道，「可惜我们今天时间不多，你照顾好Marina。」

Wanda察觉到Natasha没有在开玩笑，她也没有生气，于是她抱紧了Marina，还往车后看了几眼，确保没有人在追她们。

前面的小巷里突然冲出来一辆黑色的轿车，「该死的！」Natasha小声地用俄罗斯语咒骂了一句，回头对后面的Wanda和Marina说道：「看来我们遇到了点麻烦。」

Natasha猛踩油门，转弯开上了桥，那辆黑色轿车暂时被甩在几辆货车后面。这个时候可不能直接回家，Romanoff选择了和居所完全相反的方向，这时候黑色轿车又出现在了她们身后。「真是棘手。」Natasha握紧了方向盘。

Wanda也一直留意着车后的情况：「我们把它甩开了。」Natasha转弯进入了另外一个街区：希望这回能把它甩开。这时候另一辆黑色的轿车从一边的小巷突然冲出来，Romanoff提高了声音大声地骂了一句。Wanda一把捂住Marina的耳朵：「没事，我们能对付他们。」

Natasha把车停下，从服装店附近就出现的那辆黑色轿车也追上了她们。两辆车上各冲下几个拿着武器的黑衣人，Wanda让Marina躲在座位边上：「乖乖坐着别动，很快就回来了。」Marina乖乖地缩成一个小球点点头，Wanda亲了亲她的额头，问她的训练官：「Nat，准备好了吗？」Natasha从车里拿出手枪，Wanda已经抢先了一步下了车，混沌魔法从她的指尖迸发出红光，几个黑衣人举枪瞄准了Wanda准备开枪，可是Wanda的混沌魔法抢先了一步，几个黑衣人都被混沌魔法钳制住，一辆车上的司机连忙拿着手枪冲出车内，Natasha几拳就把司机打得七荤八素的，连开枪的机会都没给对方留。Wanda把几个黑衣人狠狠地往墙上一砸，几个黑衣人被重重地摔到地上，哀嚎着。

Natasha把另一个司机也用差不多的方法制服了，这时候Wanda用混沌魔法控制着两辆车，把它们丢向墙角的垃圾箱，然后和Natasha赶紧回到车上。Natasha发动了汽车开出小巷，用最快的速度离开现场。Wanda把Marina紧紧地抱在怀里。Natasha一边加入车流一边骂骂咧咧：「真是有够倒霉的。」

回到了家里，Natasha第一时间把门窗都锁好，吩咐Wanda把Marina带进地下室。她坐在客厅里打电话。Wanda和Marina在地下室玩了一会洋娃娃，她还是很担心训练官，于是她抱着Marina站在楼梯口，Natasha还在打电话，屋子里很安静，电话那边的人很大声地说着话，Natasha余光瞥见了在楼梯口偷看的Wanda和Marina，她转过身：「...我知道，可我不想让这成为个秘密了。我有很多身份，我不想再逃避那些身份了，这样的生活我过够了。我有信心保护好她们。」

Wanda知道Natasha在说什么，她和Natasha一直都在努力想要给Marina一个普通的童年，起码等她长大了再告诉她。可就在今天，她和训练官就在Marina的面前解决了几个想要袭击Natasha的黑衣人。

Natasha打完了电话，转头看到站在自己身后的Wanda，小女巫揽着训练官的脖子：「我才不要你一个人保护我们，我要我们一起保护Marina。」Natasha抱紧了Wanda，Wanda一边拍拍训练官的后背：「你真的得知道，我完全不在意你以前做过什么事情，你曾经是谁，只要我们在一起就好了。」

「我知道，我知道。」

Marina也冲过来抱住她们两个：「Family hug！」


End file.
